Gone for the Years
by The messed up writer
Summary: Why? Why did she have to go? No one else remembers, but I do. Rated T for death and blood.
1. Chapter 1:A Small Gift

**I love how I've only gotten two stories out of the 11 (I think) that I have completed, and here I am starting another story... I should focus more shouldn't I? Well guess what.**

 **Not in a million years.**

 **Also, Bonny (Both toy and normal) are female, everyone else is their respective gender. The toys are children, around Mikes age, basically his brothers and sisters. And most of the lore is scrapped, I.E. the Bite of '87, the bodies in the suits, all of it. Just read it and you'll see how I got this set up. Now, let us begin. Oh yeah, and I nearly forgot, there is no Toy Foxy, Mangle is Toy Foxy. I nearly had a major retard moment there...**

 **Toy Characters (Because Toy Chica doesn't really roll off the tongue)**

 **Bonbon=Toy Bonnie**

 **Fred=Toy Freddy**

 **Chi=Toy Chica**

 **Very lack luster names, I know, but if you guys can come up with better ones, I'll take it. And Mangle (Toy Foxy) is female and not a child. Even though I said that all of the Toys are children, this one ain't, now lets begin.**

Chapter 1:A Small Gift

"Oh God I wish their was another way Mikey. But their isn't. Please let them be awake still..." A lady, around thirty-four years of age, dressed in a grey pair of khakis and a grey button-up shirt, a logo of the pizzeria she worked at was on it, along with a name tag that read 'Jamie Schmidt,' whispered to herself as she drove the worn out automatic pickup truck down the road. Tears where blurring her vision as she drove, but she could still see fairly well. Their was a toddler, a one year old, in a small basket in the passenger seat, with Jamie holding him so he wouldn't fall every stop and turn, though their were hardly any stops as she was going seventy miles on a thirty-five. It was a miracle she hadn't heard any sirens behind her yet. She made a sharp turn, nearly flipping the vehicle as she made one more sharp turn into the parking lot. She put it in park, not bothering to take the keys with her, and grabbed Mike as she booked it to the double glass doors of the pizzeria. She opened the doors and ran to the main party room while they were still closing. Two animatronics, a purple rabbit and a yellow chicken were on the stage talking, but they stopped when they saw me. Another two animatronics, a brown bear and a red fox, were cleaning up the area, and attempting to scrape a piece of pizza off a wall, until they too saw me.

"Jamie? What be te matter lassie?" Foxy said in his usual gruff voice.

"Yeah you look like you've seen a dead body." Chica said in a southern accent.

"Look there's no time to explain. You guys are some of the greatest friends I've had in my life, and I know this is on short notice, but you guys need to promise me something." Jamie said.

"What is it?" Freddy added in his southern accent as well.

She motioned towards the baby in the basket. "Take him."

 **9 Years Later**

"Wait up Bonbon!" A ten year old mike yelled down the hall, trying to run from certain doom.

"Come on Mikey! Run!" Bonbon yelled. She watched as Mike began to slow down, trying to catch his breath. The figure behind him was gone now, where did he go? Mike picked up his pace as he got to Bonbon, who grabbed his hand and dragged him to the main room in a desperate attempt to get away, only to be grabbed by a pair of brown, furry hands.

"Gotcha!" A giant robotic bear, also know as Freddy, yelled in victory as he picked up both Mike and Bonbon, who were both screaming. "You both can't escape the mighty Freddy!"

"Did ye finally catch te lads?" Another gigantic robot resembling a fox, named Foxy questioned, coming around the other hall.

"Yeah, and I have a great idea as a punishment for them running. You know what I'm thinking?" Freddy said. Foxy gave a reply as a grin and a nod. Mike and Bonbon both knew what was about to happen, and so they did the one thing they could do.

Scream and kick.

However, this did nothing to the metal animatronics as they were carried to Pirate Cove. Inside was a very large ship, about the size of a one-story house. Freddy and Foxy both climbed through the ship to get to the top, going through the storage room, full of golden coins and items, the kitchen, full of bags of cooking items and various fruits and veggies, and finally up to the top of the ship. Up there, they could see the flag, a giant fox head with an eye-patch on it, resembling Foxy, along with the steering wheel and a door to the Captains Quarters. Freddy carried the two kids to the edge of the ship, where he set them down on a wooden plank hanging over the edge. Foxy drew his sword and began to jab at the two. Mike looked over the edge and nearly screamed in fear from the height he was at. Foxy gave another jab, pushing Mike over the edge, and the resulting vibration from him falling off and grabbing the piece of wood caused Bonbon to fall with him, both of them screaming on the way down. Mike had his eyes closed the way down, still screaming, until he hit the bottom. No pain was felt, and he didn't feel dead. He opened his eyes, only to see dots of red everywhere. And blue, and purple, and many other colors. He swam up, trying to see what had happened, and while doing so, he saw a purple form right by him. He continued to swim up, seeing rays of light coming in, until finally, he was out. He looked around as the tried to waddle over to the edge, seeing Bonbon right behind him. They were both laughing as Freddy and Foxy came by to check on them, helping them out of the ball-pit.

"Can we go again?!" Bonbon and Mike said in unison, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I'm afraid not me lads." Foxy said. "But! Chica just cooked ye a birthday pizza! After that, ye both may do whatever ye wish." This raised the sad frowns back to excited and smiling faces on the two. They both sprinted to the main room, where they saw Bonnie and Chica behind a pepperoni pizza,with a banner hanging behind them saying 'Happy Birthday Mike!' in green letters on a pink background. In front of them were Fred, Mangle, and Chi, with everyone giving a smile and saying "Happy birthday Mike!"

The birthday boy ran up and gave Bonnie a hug, as well as Chica before he grabbed a piece of pizza and stuffed it in his mouth, trying to say "Thank you!" but instead saying "Than goo!" Bonnie and Chica smiled at Mike as he ran off to the arcade room with Bonbon.

While Mike and Bonbon were playing earlier, Chica and Bonnie went around setting up the arcade games so that they were free. They also decided to have a few games for later, one of which would involve a scavenger hunt and Mangle... After the games were planned and set up, Chica went to the kitchen to cook a large pepperoni pizza while Bonnie tuned her guitar. Two minutes later, Chica came out with a hot pizza in her hands whilst looking at a very surprised Bonnie.

"H-How did you-?" Bonnie started.

"Those trials of mine don't seem so wasteful and silly now, do they?" Chica said with a grin, proud of herself for cooking a pizza in such an inhuman speed. Chica set the pizza down on the table just in time to see two figures running into the dining room, followed by two other figures behind them.

After a while, Bonbon and Mike gave up trying to beat the high scores on arcade games, as each of them had a seemingly impossible high score to beat, all claimed by a 'Logan Cox.' The two went off and around the pizzeria, finding a few games set up here and there. They stopped moving when they both saw Mangle's head on the ground without the rest of her body.

"Mangle? Where's the rest of you?" Mike asked.

"Well, Chica and Bonnie had an idea fer a game, so they took me apart and scattered me 'round te buildin'! Can ye both find te rest of me so I can show 'em I be not a pirate to be messed with?" Mangle said in a voice much like Foxy's...

 **Two Hours Later**

After many games, a lot involving Mike and Bonbon running while Fred and Chi chased them, the two kids were exhausted. They managed to find Mangle's parts, to which Mangle was ecstatic about. After that, Mangle had a sword fight with Foxy against Bonnie and Chica, which had all of the Toys and Mike excited. Next, Bonnie played a few songs on her guitar. Finally, the two kids, practically brother and sister, played tag and hide-and-seek and such with Fred and Chi. After winning once and losing the other games, the two were worn out. Bonnie tucked Bonbon in her bed, kissing her goodnight. "Goodnight my little bunny." Bonnie said. Bonbon said nothing though, as she was already out for the night. Mike was leaning there as well, on the verge of falling asleep. Bonnie pulled his blankets over him. She gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight Mikey." She said.

"Goodnight mommy." Mike said. Bonnie smiled at him as she walked out the door, closing it behind her. Mike was out like a light before the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2:Another Day

Chapter 2:Another Day

"What?! What do you mean 'take him'?!" Chica said in shock. Bonnie came from out back, her guitar still in her hand.

"Jamie? What's going on, your shift doesn't start in another hour?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't want to involve you guys, okay?" Jamie said, looking at everyone, then to Bonnie. "Bonnie, you were like the mother I never had." She turned to Freddy. "Freddy, you were like a father to me." Next was Chica. "Chica, your the one who made me talk to Jeremy for God's sake! You are the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for." Finally, she looked at Foxy. "Foxy, you're the one who told me my first night here that the audio recording was a lie. I was terrified that night, and you made me feel safe. All of you are the best people I've ever known! If I could tell you guys and know you wouldn't be harmed, then I would, but I can't risk my family's safety! Please, take Mikey and keep him safe!" Jamie screamed. Everyone looked at her in shock, until Freddy finally stepped up and said something.

"Wait, where is Jeremy?" He said. Jamie broke down in tears at hearing this. She looked up at everyone with blue eyes full of tears.

"He's dead."

 **9 Years Later**

"Are the toys asleep?" Chica asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie replied.

"Mikey too?"

"Yeah. He had fun tonight."

"Well, I'm glad he had fun." Chica added. Silence filled the pizzeria as everybody had one thought on their mind.

 _Why did Jamie leave?_

It was another year without Jamie, another heartbreaking year. _Another year of being called Mom and Mommy even thought I'm not his real mother._ Bonnie thought.

Chica had similar thoughts. _When will Jamie come back? She needs to be with her son... but until then, we made a promise, and we'll follow through with that promise._ Everyone but the toys and Mikey roamed the halls, lost in the same or similar thoughts. Why Jamie left and when she'll come back. This birthday struck all but the toys and Mikey hard, very hard indeed. The sad thing?

Mikey doesn't know who is REAL mother is...

Everybody pondered on what they would do if this continued much longer. What would they do when Mikey was a fully grown adult? Or if his mother magically showed up tomorrow and he didn't know her? It felt like being stuck in quicksand, time slowly shrinking away, only slowing down when you kept calm, but speeding up when you struggled. Everybody's thoughts were cut short as the sound of shattering glass and shouting filled the pizzeria.

 **Yes, very short chapter, but this isn't going to be a very long story, chances are, the entire thing will be uploaded all at once, if not, sorry...**

 **So! I am looking for a beta reader. I've had one person who asked me if I had one a LOOOOONG time ago, and I have yet to get a reply after saying if he wanted to be my beta reader, so, I'm putting an ad out in the paper, the ad being this and paper also being this. Anyone wanna be my beta reader? I can't and won't pay you, but you will be able to see some of my stories earlier than others, AND you get to make sure it has good grammar and spelling, along with no plot-holes and such. Also, to any of those reading my stories, you need to tell me when I have spelling mistakes as well if you can. I don't care if you go on a five-paragraph rant on how I should kill myself, just tell me if I said 'over' instead of 'other' or 'an' instead of 'and!' Comments section is starved dammit and if something doesn't sound quite right, tell me! Jesus, I need to breathe...**

 **Peace**


	3. Chapter 3:The Fight

Chapter 3: The Fight

Silence fell after Jamie said those two words. "He's dead." She had said. Everyone could not believe it. Jeremy was somebody that, if he were to get into a fight, chances are, he would win. Foxy was like a brother to him, so hearing this... it broke his mechanical heart. And now this? It took every bit of his will to say the next words.

"Go lassie, we'll take care o' 'em." He said in a near whisper. Jamie looked at him with relief, while everyone else looked at Foxy with questioning glares at what he did. Jamie headed for the door, only to stop at the sight of an old looking, black car pulling into the parking lot. She mumbled curse words as she headed for the backdoor. She gave one last look at Foxy, who whispered "Goodbye, lassie." She left for the backdoor in the kitchen. Once she left, Foxy was bombarded with questions like "How are we going to take care of him?" and "Why did you say that?"

Foxy wasn't too happy with some of these questions. "ENOUGH!" Foxy yelled, though, he amazingly didn't wake Mikey. "I said what I said 'cause if what she said is true, that Jeremy be dead, and that she doesn't want to involve us at te risk of our safety, then she be in a form of danger that we be not able te help 'er with. I shall NOT have her kid in danger either. So I said that so she can go so that she can escape safely and so 'er child be safe as well." After his rant, Chica said nothing as she picked up Mikey and headed to the kitchen to feed Mikey. Freddie said nothing as well as he headed to the stage. Bonnie and Foxy went to the window and watched as they saw Jamie sneak towards her truck, while men in black suits armed with World War II Tommy Guns searched for her. She peeked over a car she was behind, only to see a man aiming right at her. She ducked immediately, narrowly missing the flying bullets, and sprinted for her truck. She reached into her pockets, looking for her keys, only to remember that they were still in the ignition in her truck. More gunshots were heard as she nearly ripped her door off and entered the truck. She put it in reverse and backed up, nearly hitting a mobster. Foxy and Bonnie watched as she pulled out of the parking lot and into the street, only for one last shot to ring out, cracking the glass right behind her head. Blood splattered across the glass as the truck swerved left into a nearby building. Bonnie said nothing as she watched the entire ordeal unfold. Next thing she knew, everything went black.

Foxy, on the other hand, was still watching in horror. He barely noticed Bonnie collapse to the ground. Foxy dragged her into the security room, where he rebooted her. Bonnie came back to life with a sound of whirring electronics. Foxy looked at the bunny, who had a sad look going on. "Lass?" He began, holding back oily tears. "Can ye remember what just happened?" He said, making sure none of her memory files got destroyed during her shutdown.

"Yeah, I remember Jamie giving Mikey to us and telling us everything. I remember her leaving out the backdoor, then... I don't remember. What happened?" Bonnie asked. Foxy didn't know what to say. He is the only one who knows about this currently. Everyone would be heartbroken to hear this, and Bonnie may shut down again if he told her.

"She... she got away." He said.

 **9 Years Later**

The security room was filled to the brim with robotic animatronics as shouts and sounds of breaking glass filled the pizzeria. Bonnie was in the room first, checking the cameras and seeing men in black suits with guns and other weapons roaming the building.

Foxy was next, and almost had the robotic equivalent of a heart-attack from seeing the men on the cameras. They were the same men that killed Jamie. _I'm gonna skin 'em alive._ A most pure form of rage and anger surged throughout Foxy as he quickly left the room. He passed Chica on the way.

Chica was third, nearly shoved to the ground by a sprinting Bonnie. Freddy was with Chica, so the two made it to the camera room just in time to see Mangle come in through the other door. Not one word was said as they stared at the camera monitors, watching Foxy rush the men and Bonnie running to the toy's and Mikey's room. Once again - not saying a word - everyone in the room rushed around the pizzeria, Chica helping Bonnie while Freddy and Mangle helped Foxy.

Bonnie and Chica had only one mission: save the young ones. They didn't care what happened to themselves or the others, they just cared about saving the kids. So Chica ran about, grabbing Chi and Fred while Bonnie grabbed Bonbon and Mikey, waking them up with groans and moans of just being woken up. Bonnie and Chica dragged the kids by their hands, trying to get them all to the kitchen where they could hide in various cupboards and such. Running through the dining room, Bonnie and Chica saw Freddy, Mangle, and Foxy engaging the suits. Foxy swung his hook at a suit, hitting him in the arm. His gun went off, missing Foxy and nearly hitting the running animatronics, but hitting something else. Bonnie looked at Mikey, wondering why he got heavier, only to see an ever-growing red spot on his chest and his eyes closed. Bonnie shrieked at what happened, and drug the unresponsive Mikey behind the kitchen doors. Once behind them, she set him down on a metal table while Chica hid everyone in various cabinets.

"Mikey? Wake up!" Bonnie yelled. Mikey, once again said or do anything.

"Well, they do speak." Everyone looked towards the voice, only to see a human in a black suit looking at the animatronics, armed with a Tommy Gun. "To bad you were protecting him though." Nothing was said as he aimed his weapon at the frozen animatronics. He kept his aim up as he walked around the table Mikey was on and to the kitchen door, locking it with an audible _'click!'_

Foxy and his red hook ran to the kitchen door after ensuring that Freddy and Mangle could take the rest of the suits. He pulled the handle to the door, only to find it was locked. He backed up five steps, then charged at the door with his metal shoulder held high, effectively knocking down the door. It landed on something though, along with Foxy's weight. A single scream came from it, then nothing as it was crushed. Foxy looked down, only to see it was another suit. Foxy said nothing as he ran to the table, seeing Mikey's form... then the red stain, similar to that of the red on his hook. His speed slowed to a stop as he got to the table and looked at Mikey.

He was dead.

The boy whom he had promised to protect was dead.

The last remnant of Jamie was gone. Unless...

"I... I have an idea of how te fix this." He said, nearly in tears, with the others in the room already in tears. Bonnie looked up at him, knowing what he meant. She looked unsure, but willing to do it. Foxy picked the kid up and carried him to the back room...

Mikey lay in a golden bear suit, fitted just his size. Blood gushed around him as the animatronic devices and pieces of metal stabbed his corpse. Chica handed Foxy the last piece, the frontal piece, and he placed it on there. He drilled it in place with a few screws, then stopped. Everyone left the room without a word, hoping it worked.

In the dark room, the golden bear on the table squirmed and thrusted its body upward in a fit. Suddenly, it stopped. Its eyes opened abruptly and looked at Bonnie, then, with a few creaks of metal, its jaw moved in a series of patterns.

"Mommy? What happened?"


End file.
